


the lost texts

by another_maggies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Frida starts playing, I just love Choni ok, I know there's something going on, I mean, basically I feel there can be a lot read into the current development, text message format, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: The missing texts exchanged between Cheryl and Toni in (between) episodes 2*14 and following. (It escalated quickly).





	1. 2.15 - 2.16

_Saturday._

01:23  
[typing]

 

01:25  
[typing]

 

01:28

[typing]

 

01:30

I liked tonight, too, Cher.

 

01:31

:)

 

11:12

U busy?

 

11:15

Just woke up.

 

11:17

Wanna come over?

 

11:18

Sure.

 

* * *

_Sunday._

03:27

Got home ok.

 

03:28

The lights from mommy's room are already out, thank goodness.

 

03:28

Glad to hear it.

 

03:29

Well, I'm calling it a night.

 

03:30

Sleep well, Cheryl.

 

03:45

You too, ChaCha.

 

 

14:05

Why is it snowing? It's March OMG!!!!

 

14:07

The weather? Seriously?

 

14:08

[typing]

 

14:10

Yeah ok. Mommy's off with some Charlie Sheen substitute. Wanna watch Christmas Prince on Netflix?

 

14:12

Lol Cheryl, it's March.

14:13

It's snowing.

 

14:14

Point taken.

 

20:03

Sorry about mother.

 

20:20

There's nothing to be sorry for! It's not your fault.

 

20:21

& sorry. I was driving!

 

20:22

No worries! I would rather have you safe than sorry.

 

20:23

So _now_ you'd have me.

 

20:24

Shut uuuuuuuuuuup!

 

20:25

:*

 

20:26

Gotcha.

 

* * *

_Monday._

07:29

Where are you?

 

07:33

This is not funny.

 

07:40

Helloooooooooooooooo???

 

07:49

Fuck sorry! I overslept. Catch you after Vixen's practice?

 

08:01

That depends on you, Serpentine.

 

15:08

Where are you?

 

15:13

By the bleachers.

 

21:12

You got home alright?

 

21:14

Just about.

 

21:15

How's the jacket?

 

21:16

...warm

 

21:17

Figures.

 

21:18

Won't you get into trouble showing up at Wyrm's without it, though?

 

21:19

Too little, too late.

 

21:21

ANTONIA!

 

21:22

Jk.

 

21:23

They all know who their queen is.

 

 

21:24

More like, they know who their _princess_ is.

 

21:27

???

 

21:28

It's Queen Elizabeth and Prince Philip, not the other way around.

 

21:29

You are unbearable.

 

21:31

You love it, though.

 

21:40

I really do.

 

21:55

Too soon?

 

21:58

No.

 

* * *

_Tuesday_

05:45

Good morning, princess.

 

06:53

5:45??? Are you for real?

 

06:55

Only the early bird catches the worm.

 

06:56

Or the Mac palette.

 

07:00

Crazy idea: sleep longer, put less concealer on.

 

07:03

That's not how it works.

 

07:05

No?

 

07:06

No.

 

07:10

Ok, ok, jk. You do know you're beautiful without, though, do you?

 

07:11

Now I do.

 

07:17

I'll pick you up in five.

 

07:18

Can't wait.

 

12:03

Didn't we have a lunch date??

 

12:05

Sorry. Can't.

 

12:06

You're literally sitting across the hall eating lunch.

 

12:08

They can't know.

 

12:08

Not yet.

 

12:09

I'm sorry.

 

12:09

No, I get it. It's okay.

 

12:10

The talk about Jason just died down. I don't want to draw any more negative attention.

 

12:11

OMG!!

 

12:11

You're obviously not negative! Sorry!

 

12:13

It's ok, Cher. Chill.

 

12:14

OK.

 

12:14

Whenever you're ready, Bombshell.

 

12:15

Whenever?

 

12:16

Yeah.

 

12:16

Good to know, Topaz.

 

12:18

Raincheck: Pop's tonight?

 

12:19

Sounds like a plan.

 

12:20

It's a date.

 

18:42

Jughead wants to come hang out. That ok with you?

 

18:45

Just Jughead?

 

18:46

Just Jughead.

 

18:47

I guess that's fine.

 

23:01

Thanks for that.

 

23:02

It's ok. It was nice, actually.

 

23:03

Cheryl Blossom admitting to having enjoyed herself in the midst of Southsiders? And I thought there were only seven world wonders.

 

23:05

I hate you.

 

23:06

You don't.

 

23:10

...no.

 

* * *

_Wednesday_

07:01

Good morning, princess! :* :*

 

07:02

That's still Queen.

 

07:03

And I've been up for over an hour.

 

07:03

FYI.

 

07:06

You can ruin the best things.

 

07:07

And make the worst things better.

 

07:09

Where's the lie?

 

10:29

Mrs. Fouler just started a slideshow about her dead pet goldfish, Garry.

 

10:31

What did I tell you?

 

10:32

You certainly weren't wrong about her.

 

10:33

What are you up to?

 

10:34

nm. We did an experiment and now Archie's copying my notes.

 

10:35

Would he even pass this course without you?

 

10:36

I can be charitable when I want to be.

 

10:38

I sure wouldn't give them to Betty anymore, but Archie is OK. He's got his heart in the right place. And he kinda saved my life, so...

 

10:41

???

 

10:42

Oh right. I'll tell you later.

 

14:21

I'm serious. Don't talk to them.

 

14:23

Don't talk to them? Cheryl, they blackmailed you!!

 

14:24

It doesn't matter. What's done is done.

 

14:25

Just don't, please?

 

14:31

I'll think about it.

 

* * *

_Thursday_

06:55

Fancy a quick breakfast?

 

06:57

Are we talking food or...?

 

06:58

In both counts yes.

 

06:59

Food.

 

07:00

But it really depends on how fast you can be, Slytherin.

 

07:02

You're, like, way more Slytherin than I could ever be.

 

07:03

Did you even read the books??

 

07:03

I'll let this comment slip, because you had no chance to see the exquisite collection of signed first editions Nana Rose acquired for JJ and I.

 

07:04

Ok, ok. Just get over here?

 

07:05

on my way

 

13:39

You know what I'm curious about?

 

13:40

Can't be advanced Maths.

 

13;41

x(T)=16sin3(T)+25

 y(T)=13cos(T)−5cos(2T)−2cos(3T)−cos(4T)+20

 

13:45

Aw, Cheryl!!! :*

 

13:47

De rien.

 

13:47

But you know what's even more fascinating?

 

13:48

Don't tell me you can do it 3D!

 

13:49

In my sleep.

 

13:50

But what I meant, is that both Sabrina and Harvey didn't show up for lunch.

 

13:51

Neither Veronica nor GBF knew where they'd gone off to.

 

13:51

And now Jughead's not in class.

 

13:54

Do you happen to know anything about that?

13;57

I might.

 

13:58

I asked you not to.

 

13:59

I didn't!

 

13:59

I wanted to, so I told them to meet me.

 

14:00

I didn't tell them what you told me, though. Because you asked me to.

 

14:02

Thanks.

 

14:02

Doesn't explain Houdini's magical vanishing.

 

14:03

I didn't tell them.

 

14:04

But they might have figured out that I know. And that I'm angry.

 

14:10

I'm not going to apologize for this, Cher. They used you in the worst way possible and that's not ok. They can't walk all over you and get away with it! I won't allow it!

 

14:11

So I told them to stay away until they've learned to be better people.

 

14:11

Didn't think Jughead would immediately skip class.

 

14;12

He has a tendency for the dramatics.

 

14:12

True.

 

14:12

So you're not mad?

 

14:14

No.

 

14:14

Meet me by my locker in five.

 

14:15

Yeah, sure!

 

14:16

That wasn't a question.

 

23:01

Are you up?

 

23:05

Yeah. Why?

 

 

23:07

 (x2+9y24+z2−1)3−x2z3−9y2z380=0

 

23:08

OMG.

 

23:09

That's amazing, Cher!

 

23:11

[typing]

 

23:12

[typing]

 

23:14

Night, gemstone.

 

23:15

Now that's a new one!

 

23:16

And good night, beautiful.

 

* * *

_Friday_

07:15

Are you at school?

 

07:18

Girl, do you even know me?

 

07:21

Stay put, I'm coming over.

 

07:22  
What?!!

 

07:22

Cheryl, I've got an essay due tomorrow and I really need Jughead to proofread it first.

 

07:23

Well. Not Jughead. But. Like, someone.

 

07:23

It's important.

 

07:24

Please?

07:31

Ok.

 

* * *

_Friday_

16:29

You forgot your crop top.

 

16:31

??

 

16:32

The one with the cherry. That says “bitchy”. It's still at my place.

 

16:33

Oh that.

 

16:34

Keep it.

 

16:35

??

 

16:35

Repeating outfits is nothing I take pride in.

 

16:36

Yeah well... pink hair, red t-shirt... kinda clashes.

 

16:38

Ok

 

16:39

Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment!

 

16:39

It's ok.

 

16:40

Just bring it with you for the will reading tomorrow.

 

16:42

So that's still on.

 

16:43

Yeah.

 

16:44

Polly is here. She brought the twins.

 

16:45

That's nice!

 

16:46

Wouldn't know.

 

16:47

??

 

16:48

She won't let me see them.

 

16:50

Oh Cher

 

16:51

It's ok. I guess she's got a point keeping them away from our family. Nothing good there.

 

16:52

You're in your family.

 

16:55

Exactly.

 

17:01

Ok, no. This has to stop. Meet me at Pop's in twenty.

 

17:25

You coming, Steve Irwin?

 

17:26

Between us shouldn't you be the snake charmer?

 

17:27

Touché.

 

17:27

Are you, tho?

 

17:28

Yep. Right outside.

 

23:28

I'm home.

 

23:29

Borderline glad to hear it.

 

23:30

I get that.

 

23:31

Good night, sleep tight.

 

23:32

Don't let the bedbugs bite.

 

23:35

I take offense to that.

 

23:37

:*

 

 

* * *

_Saturday_

08:22

Sorry! Running late! I will be there soon!

 

08:25

No worries!

 

23:49

Your uncle, though!

 

23:50

I guess he's less Tiberius and more Matthias.

 

23:52

???

 

23:53

German poet from the 1700s.

 

23:54

Right. You're smart.

 

23:55

As If I'd ever let you forget that.

 

23:56

Thank you for today.

 

23:56

I couldn't have done it without you.

 

23:57

Thanks for putting your trust in me, Cher.

 

23:58

Always.

 

* * *

_Sunday_

16:18

Can I come over?

 

16:22

Please?

 

16:31

Toni, please.

 

16:33

Toni?

 

16:40

Mommy wants to kill me.

 

17:05

Shit, sorry. I was working.

 

17:07

Cheryl?

 

 


	2. 2.16 - 2.17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand here's a continuation of the Choni texting adventures. Please note that given the slumber party the last part of the first chapter doesn't work. That's what the new Sunday chat is for. Enjoy ;)

_Sunday_

16:18

You're gonna try out tomorrow.

 

16:21

Wait?? What??

 

16:22

Try out? I thought I was a sure in!!

 

16:23

You are.

 

16:23

Some of us just want to see your work before we give you a permanent spot.

 

16:26

Wouldn't you like to see a lot of things blossom?

 

16:27

You made an error in punctuation there, Topaz.

 

16:28

Why thank you, you have a top ass yourself, my lady.

 

16:29

PS:

 

16:29

I didn't.

 

16:31

[typing]

 

16:33

[typing]

 

16:35

Try out's tomorrow @ 4, by the end of practice. Don't be late.

 

16:37

See you there, Cher.

 

_Monday_

17:22

That wasn't a drill, was it? The sleepover?

 

17:24

No. Why would it be?

 

17:24

Ok

 

17:25

No reason. :)

 

17:26

Just...?

 

17:28

This is kinda embarrassing.

 

17:28

I've never been to a sleepover before.

 

17:30

I see.

 

17:31

No worries. With Nancy Drew involved it's likely to stay PG 13.

 

17:33

That's what I'm afraid of.

 

18:54

OK, ignore me, fine, but:

 

18:54

I don't have a fancy dressing gown.

 

18:58

I expected that. No offense.

 

18:59

None taken.

 

18:59

The ill-fated inferno incident left me with little to share, but I've got one smaller one that I'm sure you will not trip over in.

 

19:01

Black with white hexagons. FYI.

 

19:01

Again with the math? ;)

 

19:02

Just so you know which flannel to bring.

 

19:02

Besides, “the math” will have you know that there are 58 minutes left until your scheduled arrival at Thistle House. So you better get ready and get going.

 

19:03

Whatever, Einstein.

 

19:04

Einstein's a physicist.

 

19:05

I know.

 

19:06

Assumed you'd be good in physics, too. :*

 

19:07

[typing]

 

19:08

[typing]

 

19:10

50 minutes now.

 

19:39

ON MY WAY!!

 

_Tuesday_

07:32

Hey... I got here early to catch you, but you're not here?

 

08:57

You're still not here...?

 

09:48

OK, Cheryl, I'm getting worried.

 

09:48

Are you ok??

 

10:02

Sorry.

 

10:03

I'm ok. I'm with nana Rose.

 

10:04

I forgot about my phone. Sorry.

 

10:07

Oh ok.

 

10:08

Had me worried there for a second.

 

10:08

How's your gran?

 

10:09

Not terrible. Not good.

 

10:10

Nothing's really changed since admission.

 

10:11

Glad to hear that...?

 

10:12

I mean, at least she's not worse.

 

10:12

Jesus, this looks terrible as a text.

 

10:12

s ok.

 

10:13

I didn't peg you for the religious type, TT.

 

10:15

George Michael's “Faith” is my jam!

 

10:16

Guess that qualifies.

 

10:18

Hey, do you think you can take over Vixen's practice today?

 

10:19

Uhm, I feel #honored, but, like, I joined yesterday...?

 

10:20

Right. Not the smoothest course of action.

 

10:21

Nope, not really...

 

10:22

I'll appoint Veronica.

 

10:23

“Appoint”, now that sounds more like my girl. ;)

 

10:30

But for real, are you ok?

 

10:31

Not really.

 

10:33

I'll stop by later, Cher.

 

10:34

But I might be a while. Jughead's called for a Serpent's meeting.

 

10:40

Which sitting by your nan's bedside is probably the furthest thing from your interest.

 

10:41

Sorry.

 

10:42

No, that's fine.

 

10:43

Some distraction can't hurt.

 

10:44

I'd love that.

 

10:45

Ok, perf.

 

20:12

Thanks for stopping by.

 

20:13

No trouble at all. Sorry that I couldn't stay longer.

 

20:14

Don't worry.

 

20:15

Staying past visiting hours is literally the only perk of private insurance.

20:15

[typing]

 

20:16

[typing]

 

20:16

No matter what you say, I'm staying.

 

20:17

You know you gotta get some rest sometime. Take a shower, eat.

 

20:19

I had the milkshake you brought.

 

20:20

Ya, at 2 in the afternoon.

20:22

I can't go back.

 

 

20:24

I know you're scared.

 

20:25

But you're not alone.

 

20:37

I know.

 

20:39

But I can't go back to Thistle House.

 

21:08

Then don't. Stay with me.

 

21:14

I couldn't.

 

21:15

It's not the Plaza Hotel, but there's a bed, there's a bath...

 

21:16

I'm sure you'd survive ;*

 

21:17

Haha.

 

21:18

I just really need to stay with Nana, Toni.

 

21:19

Make sure she's safe.

 

21:20

Alright then.

 

21:21

Try to sleep at least?

 

21:22

I will.

 

21:22

I'll stop by tomorrow.

 

21:23

Thank you.

 

21:23  
[typing]

 

21:24

[typing]

 

21:26

You don't have to say it back if you're not ready.

 

21:27

ok

 

23:07

Sleep well, TT.

 

_Wednesday_

09:24

Mr. Futch was very sad to hear that his star student won't be attending this week.

 

09:25

He also asked me to ask you whether you'd reconsider joining the Mathletes this year? Apparently it's still all boys and that way they can't compete at state level or something like that.

 

09:27

I told him I'd ask you, but I guess it's a no anyway?

 

09:30

They have nice shirts, tho. If you wanna join.

 

09:31

You'd look good in the shirt, I'm sure.

 

10:00

You ok, bombshell?

 

11:43

Oh my god, you won't believe what happened!!

 

12:55

Ok, I'm worried. Are you ok?

 

13:01

SORRY!

 

13:02

I just couldn't read one more text by some hypocrite offering condolences for what happened to my “Nanny Hope”.

 

13:03

Oh ok.

 

13:04

This is embarrassing.

 

13:04

I swear I'm usually not like this.

 

13:04

??

 

13:05

Clingy. Over attached with a borderline stalker need to be informed of where you are and what you're doing.

 

13:06

It's ok.

 

13:07

It's nice to have someone care for me for once.

 

13:08

I do.

 

13:11

I know.

 

13:12

I started it btw.

 

13:13

?

 

13:14

The book you brought.

 

13:15

Ooooohhh!

 

13:16

That makes sense.

 

13:16

How do you like it so far?

 

13:17

It's good. Better than I thought it would be.

 

13:18

Told you so.

 

13:21

Will you stop by after school?

 

13:24

Yeah of course.

 

15:21

You're not here?

 

15:22

Ok, the doctor says you left with your mom.

 

15:22

I'll be right over.

 

15:45

Your mom says you went to Switzerland???!

 

15:46

You didn't.

 

15:46

That doesn't make any sense.

 

15:46

Cher, If you read this, please respond.

 

16:01

Cher??

 

 

16:01

This number is no longer in service.

 

16:02

Shit!!!

 

16:02

This number is no longer in service.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can now safely say that Cheryl wins the "worst parents" prize. Jesus Christ...


	3. 2.17 - 2.18 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill in between the official Choni episode 2.17 and the musical episode 2.18;  
> I split this in two, because it's getting hella long :D

_ **Thursday** _

7:54

Good morning beautiful! xxx

 

08:20

New number, who dis?

 

08:21

Are. You. Serious.

 

08:22

Idk. It's saved as “❤❤ ultimate favorite ❤❤”.

 

08:22

Oddly enough, it's not my own number.

 

08:23

For real tho?

 

08:23

Who else would my ultimate favorite be?

 

08:24

OMG did my brooch get a phone while I was absent praying the gay away?

 

08:24

Is that you, iconic spider brooch?

 

08:24

Come back to me!! I miss you!! xx

 

08:25

You are unbelievable.

 

08:26

Sensational, some would even say.

 

08:27

Yeah, that too. Xx

 

08:28

But for reals, Cher. I literally got you the phone so you could stay at home by yourself and this is how you repay me?

 

08:29

Wrong. _We_ got me the phone so _you_ could go to school.

 

08:30

So if there's somebody who's owed a reward, it should be me.

 

08:31

ASHFNKDJNFLKMSPOFAKFNKMLWLLWLLWCNJXZZY

 

08:31,

 _You_ wanted me to go to school!!

 

08:32

Yes. Because I put high value on education.

 

08:32

[typing]

 

08:33

[typing]

 

08:34

Whatever. You just wanted a new phone.

 

08:35

I'd much prefer my old one.

 

08:36

I had some amazing pictures saved on there.

 

08:44

However, I value this replacement and the fact that the number is unknown to certain ginger Brutus family members.

 

08:51

Well, you can just take some new pics and send them to me ;)

 

08:55

ok

 

09:01

OMG OMG OMG

 

09:01

Are you trying to get me expelled??

 

09:02

Jesus Christ

 

09:02

Let's not use the Lord's name in vain, Toni.

 

09:03

Or at all. I kind of don't feel very religious at this point.

 

09:05

Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry. X

 

09:06

You should have put a trigger warning on that pic, tho.

 

09:06

??

 

09:07

TW: don't open in class, parental advice: explicit content, stunningly beautiful, breathtaking, drop dead gorgeous.

 

09:08

…

 

09:09

I literally sent you a pic of me wearing pajamas. No make up and all. #woke up like this

 

09:10

My point exactly.

 

09:11

d'awww

 

09:12

I'll take a shower now. ttyl xx

 

09:13

Talk to you soon xxx

 

11:34

Hey sunshine. :)

 

11:34

You fancy a lunch out?

 

11:36

Please!

 

11:37

I'll pick you up in ten.

 

13:32

Made it! Only two minutes late!!

 

13:33

I stand corrected.

 

13:34

Shouldn't risk too much phone action, tho.

 

13:34

S'ok

 

13:35

I think I'm in for a nap anyway.

 

13:35

Wish I was there to join you x

 

13:36

Ya, me too.

 

13:46

I do miss my brooch.

 

13:46

Idk If I told you, but I had it with me when mother dropped me off at Silence of the Nuns.

 

13:46

I hope they didn't throw it away.

 

13:49

Sorry.

 

13:49

I know it's just an accessory.

 

13:49

It's silly.

 

14:01

What? NO!

 

14:02

Sorry, babe! Mr. Meyers took my phone away.

 

14:02

s ok

 

14:03

No, but Cher. You gotta know it's not silly.

 

14:03

That brooch is, like, a part of you.

 

14:04

Wanting it back isn't silly.

 

14:05

I totally get it! & we're gonna get it back. Promise x

 

14:05

Thank you.

 

14:06

I think I'll take that nap now.

 

14:07

Sweet dreams, sweet thing. xxx

 

15:22

You've got math last, right?

 

15:23

Yeah. Mr. Futch asked about you again.

 

15:24

Did you sleep well?

 

15:24

[typing]

 

15:25

No, not really.

 

15:26

Oh, Cher, I'm sorry.

 

15:27

It's fine.

 

15:28

Room 20B?

 

15:28

Yeah. Why?

 

15:28

OMG Cher, you didn't!!

 

15:29

Quite right, I did.

 

15:29

Be quick, though. I don't want the Mathlete's own Master to pull me onto the dark side.

 

15:30

You betcha sweet ass I will be!!!!

 

15:30

Good

 

 

_ **Friday** _

08:31

OMG Toni what exactly did you tell Mr. Futch??!

 

08:32

Who dis?

 

08:33

??

 

08:33

Got the number saved, but it just says “❤ Horowitz Bae ❤”.

 

08:34

I don't remember meeting Anne Hathaway's bff from the Princess Diaries. Must have been a wild night!!

 

08:35

I can't believe you just went there.

 

08:36

It's Moscovitz!

 

08:36

I really gotta make you brush up on your Meg Cabot knowledge, TT.

 

08:37

Are you going to be my Reader™?

 

08:38

That book was so inappropriate!

 

08:39

Their age difference...

 

08:40

Like sleeping with your teacher.

 

08:41

Ugh, can you imagine?

 

08:42

Nah, we don't really have any hot teachers around here.

 

08:43

However, if you decided to become a teacher...

 

08:45

ANTOINETTE TOPAZ.

 

08:45

Ok, ok. Jk

 

08:46

So what's that about my favorite overambitious math teacher?

 

08:47

I told you I'm not becoming a teacher.

 

08:47

Besides, it wasn't so much Mr. Futch himself.

 

08:48

A couple of nerds walked up to my table in the middle of class grinning like Cheshire cats. Then they dumped a bunch of Mathletes merchandise on the table and welcomed me to their team with an equation that spells 'hello' on a calculator.

 

08:49

Nice! Free goodies! Anything good in there?

 

08:49

TONI

 

08:50

WHY DO THEY THINK I WANNA JOIN MATHLETES??

 

08:51

Don't yell at me or Mr. Meyers will take my phone again!

 

08:51

You do realize texts are silent?

 

08:52

Oh. Right. I'm tired.

 

08:54

Ya, me too.

 

08:55

And who's fault is that? ;)

 

08:56

It certainly wasn't my idea!

 

08:57

And yet you tagged along.

 

08:58

What was I supposed to do? Hang out at the trailer by myself at 2 am? No thanks.

 

08:59

Well, _you_ gave me the idea to go skinny dipping in the first place.

 

9:00

I was talking about FRANCE in SUMMER.

 

09:00

It was nice enough.

 

09:01

Don't change the topic.

 

09:02

I still don't know why a bunch of Child Genius rejects believes I'll join their abstruse avocation.

 

09:03

I never said you'd join.

 

09:04

But...?

 

09:05

I never said you wouldn't join either.

 

09:06

Well, I really don't want to.

 

09:07

Why not? It might be fun.

 

09:07

First of all: _stick to the status quo_ is a song I live by.

 

09:12

...and second?

 

09:13

Cheryl?

 

09:14

I've been thinking about some clever insults for the past minutes.

 

09:14

However

 

09:15

The truth is, I feel we don't get to spend enough time with each other as it is. And I don't want to limit it further.

 

09:15

CHER ❤❤❤

 

09:16

That's so cute ❤

 

09:17

I'll tell them to fuck off.

 

09:17

Thanks

 

09:18

And don't ever tell anyone about this.

 

09:19

Just my diary.

 

09:20

Are you serious??

 

09:21

Nah, writing is more Jughead's thing.

 

09:22

Mhhhhh, Idk

 

09:23

??

 

09:24

I, for one, would attest you higher skills than him when it comes to tongue talents.

 

09:25

…

 

09:25

Oh my God, what have I done????

 

09:26

Do it again.

 

09:26

All I wanted was a little fun.

 

09:27

Do it again.

 

09:27

Got a brain like bubblegum.

 

09:28

Do it again.

 

09:28

Blowing up my cranium.

 

09:29

Do it again.

 

09:30

We should stop listening to The Chemical Brothers so much.

 

09:31

Proposal forfeited.

 

14:32

Let's rate from low key shocked to near heart attack aghast: Betty, Jughead, Moose.

 

14:33

*correction: high key shocked to near heart attack aghast

 

14:33

high key shocked: Jughead

 

14:34

absolutely awestruck: Betty

 

14:35

near heart attack aghast: Moose

 

14:36

Agreed.

 

14:36

I understand Moose. He knows what is lost to him forever. But Miam's reactions surprised me.

 

14:37

I thought you'd told Poe III.

 

14:38

Honestly, I wouldn't say we're very close atm.

 

14:39

He was a bit pissed off that I didn't stand with him through his Southside High protest.

 

14:40

That actually happened?

 

14:41

Wow.

 

14:41

I thought Kevin was just trying to get my attention so he could get the Choni update.

 

14:42

Nope. Actually happened.

 

14:42

And I wasn't there, so yeah...

 

14:43

Things have been too tense to send a random text telling him about us.

 

14:44

Choni, though? For real?

 

14:45

I mean. It's cute.

 

14:46

Don't you think?

 

14:47

No, no, it's great. Just didn't think you'd dig this kind of thing.

 

14:48

Only when it comes to a very restricted circle of people.

 

14:48

xxx

 

14:49

Anyway.

 

14:50

I'm a little worried about Nana Rose.

 

14:50

I'm sure my mother has been informed of my daedal departure from the 10th circle of hell. And I'm almost as certain that she knows where your crucial lead came from.

 

14:52

So

 

14:53

I'm afraid that her wrath, without me for her to rage at, will be directed entirely at Nana.

 

14:54

So

 

14:54

I think we should check on her.

 

14:55

Ok, I'll have someone stop by her house today.

 

14:55

[typing]

 

14:56

I said I think _we_ should check on her.

 

14:58

Honestly? I don't really feel comfortable at the thought of you getting anywhere near your mother, Cher.

 

15:00

It wouldn't be just me.

 

15:01

Still.

 

15:02

I mean, it's your call, obv.

 

15:03

What do you think?

 

15:04

I think you should wait a little longer. Take the weekend to regroup, ambush sometime next week. Until then, let me handle this?

 

15:05

Ok, T.

 

15:06

Now hurry over here. The Vixens might have slacked off during my involuntary leave, but I'm back now. No more idling for the sluggards.

 

15:06

Yes, you are. xxx

 

15:07

Well, you sure keep me on my toes outside of practice! ;)

 

15:08

We're starting in seven minutes, TT. Better be quick.

 

_ **Saturday** _

14:02

Where r u??

 

14:03

Just outside with Fangs.

 

 

14:04

Ooops... Guess I'm a little paranoid.

 

14:04

Sorry!

 

14:05

Don't be.

 

14:06

And get out here.

 

14:07

In a sec!

 

17:38

Do you want salty or sweet popcorn?

 

17:39

And drinks? Cherry Cola?

 

17:41

Salty, and yes, please.

 

17:42

Guacamole nachos?

 

17:43

They're out :(

 

17:44

They're also out of paper towels smh

 

17:45

Bijou what happened to you??? :(

 

17:46

2008.

 

17:47

Mood killer.

 

22:31

[contact: Fangs]

 

23:40

Take your eyes off your phone and talk to me!!

 

23:41

Bossy x

 

23:42

I'll just wrap up with Fangs real quick and then we'll talk.

 

23:43

Do I even wanna know how this came to be?

 

23:44

I'll tell you in a minute.

 

23:45

Cher

 

23:45

It's been a minute.

 

23:45

Ok, Count Chocula!!

 

_ **Sunday** _

15:33

This is Fiona Fogarty, Fang's mom. Antoinette left her phone here.

 

15:36

We'll be right by to pick it up, thanks!!

 

15:37

Wait a minute

 

15:38

DOES THAT MEAN IT'S UNLOCKED??

 

16:01

▷ Is it too late now to say sorry.mp3

 

16:01

Wtf JB???!!!

 

16:02

▷ Heads will roll – Yeah Yeah Yeahs.mp3

 

16:02

▷ I'm so sorry – Imagine Dragons.mp3

 

16:03

No?

 

16:05

OK, I know!

 

16:07

▷ No Path to follow– The Chemical Brothers.mp3

 

16:10

▷ Gimee Some Love  – The Chemical Brothers.mp3

 

16:11

▷ Isolated Howl – The Chemical Brothers.mp3

 

16:12

▷ Sometimes I feel so deserted – The Chemical Brothers.mp3

 

16:13

▷ Come inside – The Chemical Brothers.mp3

 

16:14

▷ Time for living – The Chemical Brothers.mp3

 

16:15

▷ Nude Nights – The Chemical Brothers.mp3

 

16:17

▷ Dream On (Reprise) – The Chemical Brothers.mp3

 

16:18

Well, can't say I didn't try!!

 

16:19

It's afternoon, TT.

 

16:20

…

 

16:21

!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slow with this one. :/ Anyone still reading this ? :'DD


	4. 2.17 - 2.18 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by spoilerish material that's surfaced, so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled in the slightest tiniest bit (namely the stuff Cheryl and Toni put in the playbill)

_ **Monday** _

16:25

Uhm... where are you?

 

16:26

Making sure these lazy slugs actually work on their stamina instead of wasting their workout time gossiping about the upcoming 'elections'.

 

16:27

Why?

 

16:27

Just because the 'auditions' are starting in three minutes.

 

16:28

??

 

16:29

For the musical?

 

16:29

Carrie?

 

16:29

The one you wanted to play the lead in?

 

16:30

Oh those.

 

16:30

Ya, I'm not auditioning.

 

16:31

What? But I thought you wanted to??!

 

16:32

Nope.

 

16:33

But you'd crush it!

 

16:34

*you'll

 

16:35

??

 

16:36

I don't need to audition. Remember, T, I talked it over with Kevin.

 

16:37

Wait. You were serious about that?!!

 

16:37

Have you ever witnessed me joking about something I want?

 

16:38

...I guess not...

 

16:40

Wait a second.

 

16:41

You're at the audition??!

 

16:42

yeah.

 

16:42

OMG, TT! :* :* :*

 

16:43

This will be perfect!

 

 16:43

I just hope you don't get the understudy position, that would be so awkward.

 

16:44

I'm not auditioning!

 

16:45

??

 

16:45

I kinda came to watch you.

 

16:46

Aww, Toni! Xxx

 

16:47

You should audition, though.

 

16:48

Ugh idk

 

16:49

WHAT?

 

16:50

I think I'm more of a singing under the shower kind of girl...

 

16:50

It is known ;) ;) ;)

 

16:51

Blocked.

 

16:52

;'(

 

 

16:52

Besides, it'll be much easier to watch you from the audience ;)

 

16:53

Although that might be true, you totally should audition.

 

16:53

Idk. I'm not that good.

 

16:54

EXCUSE ME??

 

16:55

Your rendition of _Wide Open_ would have  Albert Pujol delete his YouTube Channel.

 

16:56

First, that version is goals, how dare you.

 

16:57

Second,

 

16:58

Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! xxxxxxxxxx

 

16:59

I can't help it if my girlfriend was born with the gift of an angelic voice among all her other qualities and talents!

 

16:59

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

17:00

So you'll join me in the best version of Carrie since the 1988 Broadway production?

 

17:01

:D

 

17:01

Mh idk

 

17:02

I think I'd still rather watch you. x

 

17:02

You can do that from offstage.

 

17:03

Not the same.

 

17:03

No, better.

 

17:04

C'mon, Toni.

 

17:04

I'll make Fangs give us a duet.

 

17:04

What's Fangs got to do with all of this?

 

17:05

He's assistant director.

 

17:05

wtf

 

17:09

Sorry. Had to remind Tina that a set of push ups and lying flat on your belly is not the same thing.

 

17:10

I'll be there in five for your audition.

 

17:11

...sigh

 

17:11

ok then

 

17:12

Perfect!

 

17:12

You won't regret it!

 

**Tuesday.**

13:19

Hey, would you be ok if I worked a shift at the Wyrm tonight?

 

13:22

[Image attached]

 

13:23

So... you'll kill me by the end of the play?

 

13:24

Yup.

 

13:24

That's kinda hot.

 

13:25

…

 

13:26

I've never viewed the Thornhill conflagration in this light before.

 

13:26

Uhm...

 

13:27

I mean... like, pray pretend is hot.

 

13:27

…

 

13:28

PLAY pretend! OMG! Autocorrect!

 

13:28

Let's drop this.

 

13:28

Agreed.

 

13:30

It's still kinda hot.

 

13:31

You are unbelievable.

 

13:32

In the sense of astonishing, I assume. ;)

 

13:47

So, you good? With me working?

 

13:48

[typing]

 

13:49

[typing]

 

13:51

I guess I will be.

 

13:53

I don't have to take the shift if you don't want me to.

 

13:55

I don't want to hold you back.

 

13:56

Keeping me from illegally pouring drinks of beverages I'm not even legally allowed to be around is hardly holding me back from great things.

 

13:57

Ha.

 

13:57

It's your job, tho.

 

13:58

And it's not like I'm bringing in any money atm.

 

13:59

Cher, I told you: don't worry about it.

 

13:59

It's ok.

 

 

14:00

I know.

 

14:00

Just

 

14:01

I'm not really used to it, I guess.

 

14:02

Well, you better get used to it since I'm not going anywhere.

 

14:03

That would be unwise. You don't want to fail out of Chemistry.

 

14:03

I meant I'm not leaving you, but I guess it's whatever.

 

14:04

I know. I'm glad. x

 

14:05

Still, you should take your education seriously.

 

14:06

Hey! Not all of us are smart enough to sustain a 4.0 GPA!

 

14:06

Wrong.

 

14:07

??

 

14:07

Not all of us are smart enough to sustain a 4.0 GPA while being on their phone, constantly texting their girlfriend.

 

14:08

[typing]

 

14:09

[typing]

 

14:10

I was gonna sent you a selfie, but now I'm keeping it. Your loss.

 

14:11

:(

 

14:12

:( :(

 

14:12

Nooooo

 

14:12

OMG

 

14:13

What have I done???

 

14:29

All I wanted was a little fun.

[Image attached]

 

14:30

It'll be easy to kill you now.

 

14:32

???!??!??!?!??!??!?!??!

 

14:33

Mirror, mirror and all that.

 

14:33

…?

 

14:34

I never thought I'd be on the antagonist side of Snow White's story.

 

14:35

Aw, Cher xxx

 

14:36

Meet me by the lockers.

 

14:36

Sure thing!

 

17:57

Hey gorgeous. Do you think mac and cheese for dinner will do?

 

17:58

??

 

18:00

I'm at Wholefoods right now.

 

18:00

Starved from the extra workout after practice ;)

 

18:01

I'll let this comment slide.

 

18:01

Aren't you supposed to be at the Wyrm?

 

18:02

I canceled.

 

18:02

[typing]

 

18:03

[typing]

 

18:05

I told you I'd manage.

 

18:07

Maybe _I'm_ the one who can't manage without you.

 

18:11

So mac and cheese?

 

18:12

Ya, I really don't care as long as it isn't maple syrup flavored.

 

18:12

Ew, why would anyone?

 

18:13

…

 

18:14

...oops??

 

18:15

Bring dessert, because you're not getting any tonight.

 

18:15

:((((

 

18:36

Jk

 

18:37

ON MY WAY!

 

_ **Wednesday.** _

08:58

Vixens' practice is still on despite the musical, right?

 

08:59

Remember when Mr. Futch said there are no stupid questions?

 

09:00

He was wrong.

 

09:00

I'm asking for Betty!

 

09:01

And why, do say, can't my sweet cousin ask me herself?

 

09:01

Promise you won't hate me.

 

09:02

Ugh! As if!

 

09:02

I could never hate you. x

09:03

Good.

 

09:04

I think Juggie spilled the beans to Betty. About what happened with your mother and the sisters and well, us.

 

09:05

[typing]

 

09:06

I don't think so.

 

09:07

??

 

09:07

She literally said “I would ask her myself, but since you two are... you know...” and waved her hands around awkwardly. So I mean. She must know.

 

09:08

Yeah, but I don't think Steven King 3.0 told her.

 

09:09

?

 

09:10

I told you there was someone still in the locker room yesterday.

 

09:11

Oh

 

09:11

Ooooohhhh!

 

09:12

Oh my god.

 

09:13

Well, explains a lot.

 

09:13

?

 

09:14

She just viewed me with this _I know what you did last Summer_ stare.

 

09:15

Nice one, babe!

 

09:16

Learning from the best! Xxx

 

09:16

xxx

 

09:17

Break can't come soon enough. x

 

14:01

Toni.

 

14:02

Ya?

 

14:02

I've been thinking.

 

14:03

About what?

 

14:03

Betty.

 

14:04

Knowing about us.

 

14:05

Don't worry, I made sure she won't talk.

 

14:06

First of all, that sounds horrible. I hope you kept it civil. She's my cousin, after all, which makes her yours by association.

 

14:07

Secondly, I don't care.

 

14:08

?

 

14:08

I don't care if Betty knows.

 

14:09

In fact, I'm glad she does.

 

14:09

I want people to know.

 

14:10

You do?

 

14:11

Yes. I love you.

 

14:11

I love you, too, Cher.

 

14:12

But you know that I'll wait, right?

 

14:13

Whenever you're ready.

 

14:14

I am.

 

14:14

:) :) :) :) :)

 

14:15

I think we could put it in the Playbill.

 

14:16

?

 

14:16

For Carrie.

 

14:17

What's that?

 

14:17

Are you for real???

 

14:18

No stupid questions, remember?

 

14:19

Right.

 

14:20

Well. You basically write a little bit about being excited to be in the play, then whose support you're grateful for (usually cast and crew) and then where your admirers can follow you on social media.

 

14:20

The last bit is you, right?

 

14:21

I can't help it If I'm living in the future while the rest of Riverdale is stuck in the 50s.

 

14:22

Ok.

 

14:22

So you want to put 'I'm grateful for my girlfriend, Toni Topaz'?

 

14:23

Something along the lines, yes.

 

14:24

Don't pretend you don't have it written out already.

 

14:25

[Image attached]

 

14:25

Ngl, I had to google translate grand bisous.

 

14:26

But right back at ya, Bombshell! x

 

14:27

Technically, that is a petit bisous.

 

14:28

Technically, we're not out yet so no grand bisous until then.

 

14:29

:///

 

14:30

In public, anyway. Promise? ;)

 

14:31

Well, get writing on your Playbill part since I don't make promises I can't keep.

 

14:32

Gotcha!

 

14:40

I know. x

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a playbill or is it just a playbill on Broadway? That is the (stupid) question. Let me know if you're still interested in Choni texting adventures :)!


	5. 2.18 - 2.19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> texts from 2.18 up until opening night

_ **Friday** _

 

16:32

So, Sweetpea would be cool to teach Ethel a little bit about professional distance with me.

 

16:33

Toni, no.

 

16:34

My singing can speak for itself.

 

16:34

No need for you to risk your freshly done nails x

 

16:35

I don't care about my nails like I care about you, tho

 

16:36

Maybe you should.

 

16:36

I don't know for how much longer I'll be able to care about your nails in your stead.

 

16:37

It's exhausting.

 

16:37

Technically, I think you benefit more from making sure my nails are good ;)

 

16:39

...

 

16:38

But seriously, Cher. You sure about Barb™?

 

16:39  
Positive.

 

16:40

She's the last person worthy of personally being informed about our relationship.

 

16:40

You taking action would definitely make it known to her.

 

16:41

She hasn't earned that privilege.

 

16:41

Mah, ok

 

16:42

But If I find magazines lacking suspicious single letters in her trash, I swear...!

 

16:42

ANTOINETTE!!!!

 

16:43

I don't think she would go there tbh.

 

16:44

She better not.

 

16:45

Just don't do anything I wouldn't do.

 

16:45

So, crashing her surprise birthday party is a yes?

 

16:46

That was, like, one time.

 

16:47

Besides, we weren't the reason Herman Hesse hated cousin Betty's plan.

 

16:47

He's just young and broody. It's only a matter of time before he turns FP's trailer into a Wildesque opium den.

 

 

16:48

Where's the lie?

 

16:49

T?

16:50

Ok, I won't do anything.

 

16:51

Thank you. xx

 

16:52

Gtg :/

 

16:52

Janet Cooke finally showed up.

 

16:53

Oh c'mon! She's just fashionably late! Give it to her. Girl ain't getting younger.

 

16:53

True.

 

16:54

Still.

 

16:54

There's a difference between being fashionably late and making those _actually_ fashionably late wait for an outrageous amount of unwarranted time.

 

16:55

:D

 

16:56

Well, at least she's there now.

 

16:56

Good luck, babe x

 

16:57

Not that you need it ;)

 

17:00

Cher? :(

 

17:59

Sorry.

 

18:00

Xavier Dolan confiscated my phone, because I spent too much time living his dream.

 

18:01

Figures.

 

18:02

Pick you up in 10?

 

18:02

Yes, please.

 

18:03

Don't forget my helmet!

 

18:03

Wouldn't dream of putting you in danger, babe.

 

18:04

 x

 

_ **Saturday** _

11:39

Based on recent events, here's a brush up on a few of our rules in written form since some of you claim they cannot recall them in the oral form given by the beginning of each semester, although you all signed a sheet admitting you heard them. 

1) River Vixens are expected to attend practice wearing white tennis shoes, blue and white shorts (or leggings) and yellow and white baseball tops.  
(Converse Heels _do not_ qualify as tennis shoes) (they are also a mortal fashion sin).

2) River Vixens are expected to be on time for practice and not to leave from practice unless dismissed by their captain.

(If their dad comes home from war River Vixens may, of course, leave practice, and not blame the substitute captain later for not dismissing them).

3) River Vixens are not allowed to wear their hair open while being part of a pyramid.   
(And no, it's not a _no longer_ , it's a _they were never_ ).

 

11:43

lol, what happened?

 

11:43

You don't even want to know.

 

11:44

I'll tell you at lunch.

 

11:45

Damn it. I always attend practice and nothing happens, then I bump my head and all hell breaks loose. That's unfair.

 

11:46

 _Nothing exciting ever happens_????!

 

11:46

No drama...?

 

11:47

Sorry. I'm stoned on painkillers.

 

11:48

...how many did you take?

 

11:49

Four. That's what the doctor said.

 

11:49

OMG

 

11:49

OMG T

 

11:50

Four in a day!

 

11:50

Not four in one dose!

 

11:51

Ooops...

 

11:52

Does this mean I need to throw them back up now?

 

11:52

I don't want to.

 

11:53

Puking is so gross...

 

11:53

I'll call Dr. Masters.

 

11:54

Stay put.

 

11:54

Will you still love me if I puke on you?

 

11:55

I would.

 

11:56

I'd still kiss you if you puked.

 

11:56

Maybe not while you puked, but after.

 

11:57

Like, if you'd puke at our wedding I'd still kiss you.

 

11:57  
Puke is such a weird word lol

 

11:59

You know if you don't wanna kiss me after I puke I'll still marry you? Like,.... it's fine?

 

12:00

Babe :( :( :( :( :( :(

 

12:01

[GIF attached]

 

12:01

All by myself.mp3

 

12:02

;( ;( ;( ;( ;( ;( ;( ;(

 

12:11

I was calling Dr. Masters!!!!!!

 

12:12

Ok

 

12:12

I understand

 

12:13

If you don't wanna kiss me after I puked

 

12:13

Toni, this is absolutely beside the point.

 

12:14

Why does Fangs think we broke up???

 

12:15

Because I told him

 

12:16

I figured you'd appreciate if you didn't have to do it yourself.

 

12:16

Another thing I was wrong about...

 

12:17

All good things come to an end.mp3

 

12:17

Stop with the 2000 references, I'll be home in 10 minutes latest.

 

12:18

And please don't sic Sweetpea on me.

 

12:18

Will you make me puke?

 

12:19

Yes, sorry.

 

12:19

Will you kiss me after?

 

12:20

Yes.

 

12:20

:)

 

_ **Sunday** _

 

14:01

TONI

 

14:02

Ya?

 

14:02

You're supposed to stay off your feet.

 

14:03

Where are you?

 

14:05

You're at the meeting, aren't you?

 

14:07

Please tell me you didn't bike there yourself, at least.

 

14:10

Sweetpea took me.

 

14:11

Sorry, babe.

 

14:12

Just be careful, T.

 

17:13

I promise x

 

17:39

OMG did you put Fangs on nurse duty??

 

17:40

Why?

 

17:40

He just insisted on _carrying_ me back to the car!!

 

17:41

Good boy.  
  


17:42

That... is so wrong on so many levels.

 

17:43

See you at the Bijou.

 

17:43

That rhymed :D

 

17:46

Appreciate me :(

 

17:47

I'll bring us smoothies to the movies.

 

17:48

:) x

 

_ **Monday** _

08:23

Do you have my Trig folder? I'm pretty sure I brought it this morning, but it's not in my bag.

 

08:24

Ya, sorry, I'll get a hall pass and bring it.

 

08:24

Uh! Better idea:

 

08:25

How about we both get hall passes and meet in the middle?

 

08:26

You, Antoinette Topaz, are a goddamn genius.

 

08:26

Lt. Dan would be proud ;)

 

08:53

Ms. Gardner claims I've used up all my hall passes for the year. Is that legal on the Northside?

 

08:54

We like our rules.

 

08:55

Don't tell me you didn't get shit for being absent this long.

 

08:55

Nope.

 

08:56

What kind of a Southside discrimination is this???

 

08:57

I told Mr. Futch I had lady troubles. Cut him off immediately.

 

08:57

…

 

08:59

Oh well. Can't blame a girl for being smart :*

 

14:05

Wanna meet up before we head to the musical?

 

14:06

Always.

 

14:06

:)

 

14:07

We're at the students' lounge.

 

14:08

Be right there!

 

21:03

Cher? Where are you?

 

21:04

Cheryl?

 

21:06

OK you're not in the bathroom.

 

21:07

Or the kitchen.

 

21:09

I'm getting worried here, baby.

 

21:09

Where are you??

 

21:10

Oh shit, sorry!

 

21:11

I'm right by Fangs' trailer.

 

21:11

…

 

21:12

You two will be the death of me.

 

21:12

The sweetest.

 

21:13

…

 

 

_ **Wednesday** _

12:03

I won't make it to lunch, babe. Sorry.

 

12:04

Kevin wants to talk to me about the play.

 

12:04

Good stuff, I hope?

 

12:05

Well, there's certainly nothing to critique me on.

 

12:06

Not to be cocky.

 

12:06

No, just confident.

 

12:07

Gotta love that in a woman ;) :*

 

12:07

Right back at you. xxx

 

12:08

Text me when you're done?

 

12:09

Of course.

 

17:31

I talked to Sierra.

 

17:32

And??

 

17:33

After I explained everything she said I'd have a good chance of getting emancipated.

 

17:33

That's great, Cher!

 

17:34

You deserve it. xxx

 

17:34

Shall I come get you?

 

17:35

No, that's okay.

 

17:36

I'm hanging out with Josie for a bit. We still need to talk properly.

 

17:36

Besides, you shouldn't leave rehearsal without a reason!

 

17:37

You're the reason for everything, babe.

 

17:38

Just text me when you want me to pick you up, yeah?

 

17:39

I love you, T.

 

17:40

Love you too, Cher.

 

22:49

Josie will drop me off.

 

22:50

OK, I'll wait up.

 

22:51

Thank you.

 

22:51

No problem, darling.

 

_ **Thursday** _

16:34

Do you happen to know a butcher other than the one on Highstreet?

 

16:37

Toys'r'us.

 

16:37

??

 

16:38

Although I appreciate the sentiment a plush heart will totally do.

 

16:39

OMG Toni.

 

16:39

I'm not going to do that again. It was terrible.

 

16:40

Agreed.

 

16:40

Still love you, though! Xxx

 

16:41

Yeah, I know.

 

16:42

Anyway, do you know a guy?

 

16:43

Do I wanna know why...?

 

16:44

It's about mommy.

 

16:45

Nothing she did I hope???!??!?!

 

16:46

No.

 

16:46

I mean yes.

 

16:46

I swear to God, Cheryl, If she laid a hand on you again I'm going to kill her.

 

16:47

No!

 

16:47

Toni, no. She didn't.

 

16:47

Please don't do anything rash.

 

16:48

It wouldn't be rash.

 

16:48

It would be a long time coming.

 

16:49

Ok. But it isn't necessary.

 

16:50

I've taken your advice to heart. I need to show her I'm in charge.

 

16:50

Which is why you're getting emancipated.

 

16:51

Exactly.

 

16:51

But

 

16:52

As long as she has Nana Rose with her I'm not in charge. She could hurt her and I couldn't do a thing.

 

16:52

The Serpents can send her a warning. Just say the word.

 

16:53

I know.

 

16:54

Thank you, babe.

 

16:54

But it is my turn now.

 

16:55

K

 

16:56

So what exactly do you need a butcher for?

 

16:58

Promise you won't make fun of me.

 

16:58

Promise!

 

16:58

And you will tell me if it's too crazy.

 

16:59

Don't think it can be, but: promise.

 

17:00

I wanna show up at Thistlehouse drenched in blood.

 

17:00

[typing]

 

17:01

[typing]

 

17:01

It's too crazy?

 

17:02

I'm sorry.

 

17:02

[typing]

 

17:02

[typing]

 

17:03

NO

 

17:03

?

 

17:04

No, you're not crazy.

 

17:05

I was just texting you while I went backstage to check for the fake blood.

 

17:05

There's plenty.

 

17:06

I think you could use some of that. Not all of it, but hey: you're small.

 

17:07

Excuse me?

 

17:07

If I'm small you're tiny.

 

17:08

Teeny tiny Toni.

 

17:09

Have you just given yourself a mock nickname?

 

17:09

You gotta strike first, before the haters.

 

17:10

I'm not a hater.

 

17:11

Nah, you're a lover.

 

17:11

Just 'a' lover?

 

17:12

#scandalized

 

17:12

The best. The beautiful. The one and only.

 

17:13

*cue drumroll and applause * Cheryl Bombshell!!

 

17:14

Admit it, you gave yourself _that_ nickname.

 

17:15

Just striking before the haters.

 

17:15

The lovers you mean.

17:16

Learned from the best ;)

 

17:16

*bows

 

17:17

Do you think half a bucket will do?

 

17:17

That sounds great! Thank you! X

 

17:17

Midge is also wearing her mom's old prom dress (don't ask...) so I could bring Carrie's?

 

17:18

I like the way you think, T.

 

17:19

Perfect!

 

17:19

See you at dinner, Bombshell!

 

17:20

Don't be late for dessert, Teeny Tiny Toni. ;)

 

17:21

!

 

_ **Friday** _

18:33

Hey beautiful :) This is your reminder that you're utterly sensational and loved. Whatever your poor excuse of a mother has to say about it. You're the best. Nothing will change that, ever. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you tonight. I just know you'll deliver a sick performance, no matter what the stage. I love you. Xxx

 

19:01

It's over.

 

19:02

How did it go??

 

19:02

Good, I think. I'll tell you later.

 

19:03

I'm dying to know :(((

 

19:04

I'll tell you every last detail if that's what you need, but right now I need to shower so I'll be pretty enough to publicly applaud (and award) your stellar performance later. And you should be preparing for that Ed Sullivan Show Moment, by all means. xxx

 

19:05

Aw, babe!

 

19:05

Prepare for your play, Toni.

 

21:49

Toni, please meet me outside the auditorium asap!

 

21:50

on my way!!!!!!!!!

 

21:51

Glad to know you're safe

 

21:51

Same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda late, life is busy. I hope you still enjoy! :)


	6. 2.19 - 2.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events right after the unexpectedly eventful opening night of the town's High School Musical...

_ **Saturday** _

11:23

I found your note.

 

11:24

It's very admirable of you to do that for them.

 

11:30

I'm glad I didn't wake you up.

 

11:30

It really is the least I can do.

 

11:31

Yeah well.

 

11:31

You're doing this while everybody else is...? Doing what exactly?

 

11:33

In Johnny Utah's case I'd say nothing.

 

11:34

Midge was a Vixen.

 

11:34

She was actually under the first I ever auditioned.

 

11:35

Her oversplits were to die for.

 

11:36

Oh Cher...

 

11:37

You never told me you guys were close.

 

11:38

We weren't, really.

 

11:38

I think we could have been if I'd let anyone in before you.

 

11:39

Idk

 

11:39

It's stupid.

 

11:50

No! No, it's not!!

 

11:50

Sorry.

 

11:51

I was in the shower.

 

11:52

It's okay.

 

11:52

We're headed to the funeral parlor now.

 

11:53

ttyl

 

11:53

Okay.

 

11:54

I love you, Cheryl.

 

11:54

I love you, Toni.

 

15:31

Ok, I just dropped her off.

 

15:32

Where are you? Can we meet?

 

15:32

Yeah, of course.

 

15:33

I'm at the White Wyrm with Sweet Pea and Fangs.

 

15:34

K

 

15:34

See you in ten.

 

15:35

Drive safe!! xx

 

15:39

Babe?

 

15:45

Sorry.

 

15:45

Only read it now. I was driving.

 

15:46

No trouble!

 

15:46

Where are you?

 

15:47

Billiard tables!

 

15:47

K

 

_ **Sunday** _

11:09

How about this:

 

11:09

When you walk through a storm.mp3

 

11:12

That's perfect, T.

 

11:12

I'll ask Mrs. K.

 

11:17

Babe, she literally cried.

 

11:18

We're doing this one, definitely.

 

11:18

Good, I'm glad I could help.

 

11:19

You always do, you know that. xx

 

11:20

xxx

 

11:20

It's a shame I can't be there for the funeral, though.

 

11:21

It's out of your hands.

 

11:22

I know.

 

11:24

Social services suck!

 

11:24

They go months without caring that I basically live on the street, but when I'm caught speeding _one time_ they set a mandatory observation date?? Just doesn't make any sense.

 

11:25

I'm sure Midge would understand.

 

11:26

That only makes it worse.

 

11:27

Sorry.

 

11:27

No. Omg, Cheryl, no.

 

11:28

I'm just down. It's got nothing to do with you, babe! You were just trying to be nice, and I'm being this whiny little bitch. :/

 

11:28

It's okay.

 

11:29

I guess we're all a tad emotional.

 

11:30

!!! THIS !!!

 

11:31

Will you come home soon?

 

11:32

I'll try.

 

11:33

Okay, take care, I love you.

 

11:33

I love you.

 

15:42

This is taking a little longer than expected.

 

15:43

I might be a while longer, actually. Sorry, Toni.

 

15:44

That's ok.

 

15:44

Nana Rose introduced me to Jessica Fletcher.

 

15:45

Omg

 

15:46

She usually prefers milder stuff, I'm so sorry!

 

15:46

You absolutely don't have to entertain her!

 

 

15:47

No worries. It's fine.

 

15:47

Her commentary is hilarious :D

 

15:48

Besides, I figure I should make an effort since she's letting me live here for zero rent!

 

15:49

No worries, you totally won her over when you made sure my American Horror Story Season 2 exit was better than Grace Bertrand's.

 

15:49

xxx

 

15:50

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

15:51

And I mean, she was totally part of your epic prison break.

 

15:51

???

 

15:52

I told you, remember? The night we got you out.

 

15:53

I don't remember a lot from that night, T.

 

15:53

Just one thing, really.

 

15:54

My Aurora moment.

 

15:55

[typing]

 

15:56

[typing]

 

15:57

Ok, I googled it but I didn't find it. What's an Aurora moment?

 

15:57

WAIT

 

15:58

If that triggers you don't tell me!

 

15:58

I mean If you don't want to.

 

15:59

Jesus!!

 

16:00

I'll shut up.

 

16:01

Relax :)

 

16:02

Aurora is Sleeping Beauty's name.

 

16:02

And I had my Aurora moment when I got my true love's first kiss. xxx

 

16:03

OMG CHER <3 <3 <3 xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

16:04

I was asleep when I met you. My heart liquefied and I sighed "oh this must be a dream".

 

16:05

I see you've listened to the playlist.

 

16:05

It's not as bad as I thought it would be.

 

16:06

It's pretty random.

 

16:07

This is what you get when you make a playlist based of your name.

 

16:07

No, you don't.

 

16:08

Oh fuck

 

16:08

Fuck, please ignore this!!

 

16:09

FUCK

 

16:11

Are you making a playlist based off my name?

 

16:12

Great, now it's ruined.

 

16:13

Thanks for distracting me, Angela Lansbury. :(

 

16:13

Aw, babe, no!

 

16:14

I'm sure I'll still love it!!! xx

 

16:14

Let's listen to it when I get home!

 

16:15

Let's. :)

 

17:25

T, can you do me a favor?

 

17:26

Yeah, of course!

 

17:26

I need you to make dinner for Nana, make sure she takes her pills and then take her to bed by 6.30.

 

17:27

I'm sorry, I know that's not what you signed up for.

 

17:27

Cher, it's chill.

 

17:28

Anything she's allergic to?

 

17:29

Tannis root.

 

17:29

jk, she pretty much doesn't remember what she likes when it comes to food anymore so anything will do. Just make something you want.

 

17:30

Thank you so much, Toni! I owe you!

 

17:31

That's ok.

 

17:48

Do you want to eat when you get back?

 

17:52

I'll just make more and freeze it if you don't want it tonight :)

 

18:22

Sorry!!

 

18:22

We are heading home now.

 

18:23

How did things go with Nana?

 

18:23

Pretty well, I think.

 

18:24

We had mac and greens. She's in bed now.

 

18:25

Without protest??

 

18:26

Wow, you're good.

 

18:26

You should know ;))

 

18:27

…

 

18:29

I'll be home in five.

 

18:30

I'll put the kettle on!

 

18:30

:)

 

_ **Monday** _

09:03

Good luck with the social workers today! I know the prospect of faking it in front of these Renée Zellweger wannabes is bleak. Just keep in mind that you always have a place to come home to with Nana and me! I love you, Toni. xxx

 

09:04

I love you too, Cher!

 

09:04

Take care!!

 

09:05

I will, thank you.

 

09:06

Don't forget to do the same.

 

19:08

Ding dong the witch is gone!

 

19:09

Great, I'm glad.

 

19:09

Shall I come pick you up?

 

19:10

That'd be great, actually. But what about Nana Rose?

 

19:11

She'll be fine. She peacefully dozed off to Julia Childs earlier.

 

19:12

Bless her :)

 

19:13

White Wyrm?

 

19:13

Fangs' place actually.

 

19:14

Gotcha.

 

19:15

xxx

 

_ **Tuesday** _

14:02

T, you won't believe who stopped by Thistlehouse today!

 

14:03

OMG I'll end her!

 

14:03

There's a restraining order in place! She's supposed to be at least 50 feet away from you!

 

14:04

wtf is she thinking

 

14:04

I'll fucking kill her, I swear.

 

14:05

OMG Toni no!

 

14:05

It wasn't my pathetic progenitor.

 

14:06

It was Veronica's.

 

14:07  
??

 

14:07

What does Hermione Lodge want from you??

 

14:08

It's about Kevin's dad.

 

14:08

??

 

14:09

First Fred Andrews, then Sheriff Keller?

 

14:09

Who's next? Hal Cooper?

 

14:10

God no.

 

14:10

It wasn't about that.

 

14:11

Besides “I'm a Blossom” is more into redheads anyways :P

 

14:11

…

 

14:12

Anyway

 

14:12

She asked me to write an editorial, calling for “Sheriff Keller's head”.

 

14:13

Shit, that's wild!

 

14:19

I take it that means you'll do it.

 

14:20

I know it's complicated to understand. But he's failed this town one time too many.

 

14:21

I get that, but also get this: Kevin is your friend.

 

14:21

Is he, though?

 

14:22

You have friends, babe.

 

14:22

My “friends” never had any trouble accusing my family of murder.

 

14:23

I mean... no offense, but they weren't wrong...??

 

14:24

And I'm not wrong in regards to Sheriff Keller. Trust me on this, T.

 

14:25

Of course I do, Cher.

 

14:25

I'm just saying that maybe you should talk to Kevin first.

 

14:26

So that he'll talk me out of it? Sorry, hard pass.

 

14:27

Well, you know I won't undermine you.

 

14:27

Thank you.

 

14:28

I'll just say out of this issue all together. Hope that's ok.

 

14:29

Of course! I just wanted for you to hear it from me first.

 

14:30

I appreciate your trust x

 

14:31

I'll pick up food on the way back from my shift. Do you fancy anything in particular?

 

14:32

Fish, maybe?

 

14:32

Fish'n'Chips? Gotcha!!

 

16:01

I was thinking sushi, but sure that will do.

 

18:19

Great! I'm just waiting in line. Will be home soon!

 

18:20

Can't wait!

 

18:21

Me neither!!! xxxxxx

 

18:21

xxxxxxxxx

 

_ **Wednesday** _

11:04

Cher, something's come up. I won't be on time for Vixen's practice, sorry.

 

11:05

That's ok. Nothing serious I hope??

 

11:05

Nah, just stuff.

 

11:06

I'd tell you if it was something serious.

 

11:07

Ok.

 

11:08

Be safe. I love you, TT.

 

11:09

I love you to, Cher.

 

15:19

Kevin just stormed by me in the parking lot.

 

15:20

I take it you talked?

 

15:21

Yeah, well.

 

 

15:22

You would have had a front row seat to the show if you'd been here.

 

15:23

Shit sorry. That was uncalled for.

 

15:23

It's ok, I get it.

 

15:24

I'm just agitated.

 

15:25

I didn't mean to upset him.

 

15:25

But I couldn't tell him everything, not in front of the Vixens.

 

15:26

[typing]

 

15:27

We've talked about this.

 

15:28

I know.

 

15:28

They'll still respect you if you put the HBIC persona down a notch, I'm sure.

 

15:29

Duly noted.

 

15:30

But taken to heart?

 

15:31

You know it's not easy for me.

 

15:31

What are you doing texting me anyway? Shouldn't you be changing?

 

15:32

I'm on it!!!

 

15:32

We can talk later?

 

15:55

You know I can't say no to you.

 

16:41

So that's why you needed your phone in the middle of practice!!

 

16:41

I knew it had to be a good reason ;)

 

16:42

Why are you texting me? You're literally standing right next to me.

 

16:42

You're texting me back.

 

16:43

Touché.

 

16:43

Put that phone away so we can put your hands to better use.

 

16:43

!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being slow! I hope you still read and enjoy it tho :P :D  
> Anyway in this chapter we've seen Choni start giving each other daily reminders that they're in love, moving in together, Toni trying to get Cheryl to take her defenses down around more people and make friends, Cheryl struggling, Cheryl being an understanding girlfriend and not pushing Toni to talk... basically, I think their relationship is more than Toni taking care of Cheryl :D


	7. 2.20 - 2.21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot is happening in the town with a pep!

_ **Wednesday** _

10:45

OMG T- you won't believe the exchange I just had with my dear cousin at hobo headquarters!

 

10:49

Won't make it to lunch, Cher, sorry.

 

10:50

:( ???

 

10:50

Jughead's called a meeting. He said it was important.

 

10:51

Ok, I understand.

 

10:52

Will you come find me if you finish early?

 

10:52

You know it, Bombshell!

 

12:44

Ok, so that didn't happen.

 

12:45

I'm painfully aware.

 

12:45

But Cher

 

12:46

This is huge!

 

12:47

The police says one of us was hooking up with Midge. And that makes them a suspect.

 

12:47

Oh.

 

12:48

How did Fangs take it??

 

12:49  
Fangs??

 

12:49

Oh.

 

12:50

I didn't mean to tell you.

 

12:50

No

 

12:51

I mean, I didn't mean to keep it from you.

 

12:52

Fangs said he'd tell you.

 

12:52

He promised!!

 

12:53

Fangs and Midge??

 

12:53

Dammit!

 

12:54

You can't confront him Toni, I wasn't supposed to tell you.

 

12:54

I won't.

 

12:55

But he should have told us.

 

12:56

I mean, it's not like being with a Northsider is a taboo anymore.

 

12:56

I would hope so.

 

12:57

I think the main issue here is that Midge is with Moose.

 

12:58

Isn't Moose gay??

 

12:58

Yeah well.

 

12:59

Everybody's on the spectrum.

 

12:59

One season of RuPaul and she considers herself an expert.

 

13:00

Excuse me? I did my research.

 

13:00

I know, jk xxx

 

13:01

Filed under: forgiven.

 

13:02

Fangs isn't in class.

 

13:03

I know.

 

13:03

He just texted me asking whether I could tell you.

 

13:04

Consider yourself told.

 

13:05

He texted you to tell me he wasn't going to be in class???

 

13:05

No, about Midge.

 

13:06

Oh ok

 

13:06

Don't be mad, babe.

 

13:07

I'm not.

 

13:07

I'm just sad.

 

13:07

Why doesn't he trust me? He's like my brother. I trust him with everything.

 

13:08

I mean I trusted him to keep you safe when we broke you out of Magdalene Asylum!

 

13:09

I know.

 

13:09

Toni, I think sometimes the people you love the most just don't want you to see them in a bad light.

 

13:10

I get that.

 

13:10

Cher?

 

13:11

Yes?

 

13:12

Promise me you'll talk to me if something like that comes up with you?

 

13:13

I'd never cheat on you, T!

 

13:13

I know!

 

13:14

I meant something huge in general.

 

13:14

Of course, you are my best friend.

 

13:15

Just your best friend?

 

13:15

The bestest. x

 

13:16

Catch you at practice later?

 

13:17

Strangely enough I just had the thought that we might do trustfalls today. To change things up a little. ;)

 

13:17

can't help falling in love.mp3

 

13:18

Sap.

 

13:18

:(

 

13:19

 _My_ sap.

 

13:19

:) :) :)

 

_ **Thursday** _

15:20

Vixen's Practice is cancelled for the day. Watch the videos we discussed

 

15:26

??

 

15:27

Is this about Ginger's wrist?

 

15:27

You shouldn't blame yourself, babe. You told them to wear proper shoes, like, a week ago.

 

15:28

No, it isn't.

 

15:28

As you've assessed correctly she knew better than to wear these shoes.

 

15:29

However, cousin Betty requires my assistance in an urgent matter, which demands my undivided attention.

 

15:30

??

 

15:30

Are we still talking about that secret mission you couldn't give me any details on?

 

15:31

Precicely.

 

15:31

You don't need to worry, T.

 

15:32

It's a family thing, I know.

 

15:33

Just be careful, yeah? And keep me in the loop?

 

15:33

Right back at you!

 

17:04

We're hanging out at the Wyrm if you wanna join.

 

17:05

I'm on my way to meet Betty at the Register rn, maybe later?

 

17:06

I'll let you know if we leave!

 

17:06

Also great to see you use your text words ;)

 

17:07

fyeo

 

17:07

<3

 

17:08

mmd!

 

18:51

OK we're kind of hungry, so we'll move on to Pop's, wanna join?

 

18:52

Can't. Me and Betty are headed to the coroner's office.

 

18:52

wtf????!?!??!?

 

18:53

I told you it was a family matter.

 

18:53

Is this about Betty's psycho brother? The one she told us about at the sleepover?

 

18:55

I'll tell you later, T, ok?

 

18:55

K. Be safe!

 

18:56

Always.

 

19:21

OK, I'm taking Betty home now. Do you wanna come over?

 

19:22

Be there at eight.

 

19:22

Superb.

 

19:23

Have you eaten?

 

19:23

Yeah... I was at Pop's...

 

19:24

Oh right. Slipped my mind.

 

19:24

R u ok?

 

19:27

Cher?

 

19:39

Sorry, Toni, Cheryl is driving. She'll says she'll talk to you get home.

 

19:40

Wait a sec

 

19:40

HOME??

 

19:41

Ouch. No need to flaunt my haunting homelessness in my face.

 

19:42

And she's talking Thistlehouse.

 

19:42

Now stop scrolling through our chat.

 

19:44

I'd never!

 

19:44

The time you took to reply is the time you'd need to scroll all the way back down. Just sayin.

 

19:45

Dear cousin was totally blusing.

 

19:45

See you soon, drive save.

 

19:45

I love you.

 

20:01

I love you too.

 

20:01

And I'm right outside.

 

20:01

COMING

 

_ **Friday** _

08:01

Babe

 

08:02

They just arrested Fangs.

 

08:02

I can't I don't even I

 

08:02  
what???

 

08:03

Because of the video?

 

08:03

That can't be right!

 

08:04

I'll call Josie's mom!

 

08:04

Yeah, thanks, that'd be good.

 

08:05

We're all going to the station.

 

08:05

ttyl, babe!

 

08:21

Sierra is on her way.

 

08:22

Thanks.

 

08:23

They won't let any of us talk to him.

 

08:23

It won't be long now, T, I promise.

 

16:09

Hey, Cher. Just an status update: Fangs is still in custody.

 

16:11

I'm sorry, ma chérie.

 

16:12

Don't be. At least nobody is interrogating him anymore. Thanks to you.

 

16:12

How are things with Betty?

 

16:13

Peachy keen. We're on our way to the debate.

 

16:14

K

 

16:14

Be careful, ok? I worry.

 

16:15

Me too.

 

19:01

Babe, are you ok??

 

19:01

They told us there's been shots at the debate?

 

19:02

That it was the Black Hood?

 

19:02

Cheryl

 

19:02

Please call me!

 

19:03

Text me

 

19:03

Anything??

 

19:03

Cher, I'm scared!!

 

19:11

TT, I'm so sorry. I'll call you right away!

 

19:12

I'm safe, don't worry.

 

19:55

I know we agreed on me going home and waiting up for you, but call me if anything happens?

 

19:55

I sure will.

 

19:56

I just feel better knowing that I can keep at least one of the people I love save.

 

19:57

I love you, too, Toni.

 

21:02

OK fuck

 

21:02

Cheryl

 

21:03

Fangs was shot

 

21:03

I don't know wat to do. They just got him into surgrey and I

 

21:04

fuck

 

21:04

Babe, I'm so scared.

 

21:04

Where are you?

 

21:05

Cheryl??

 

21:20

What?? OMG

 

21:21

I'll be right there.

 

21:21

I'm ok

 

21:22

Don't freak out

 

21:22

The black hood tried to kill me

 

21:26

TT?

 

23:29

I'll kill that bitch!

 

23:29

Don't worry, Toni. We're coming for you!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me forever. I hope you still enjoy it! And If you don't get everything... there's your reason for rewatches!  
> btw my spellcheck is still broken :// but some of it is on purpose (Like when Toni is stressed because of Fangs)

**Author's Note:**

> The first equation Cheryl sends makes a heart.  
> The second one makes a 3D heart. :)


End file.
